Je n'ai besoin de personne et personne n'a besoin
by heiji
Summary: Quatre nous parle de lui et de ses rencontres déterminantes...


Titre : Je n'ai besoin de personne et personne n'a besoin de moi...

Auteur : Heiji

Bêtalectrice : Ephemeris

couple : Pas vraiment...

Résumé :Quatre nous parle...

Disclamer : Ils sont pas à moi mais si on veut me les donner, je suis preneur !

Duo : Encore une fic thérapie pour toi !

Moi: Oui est alors ?

Duo : Pourquoi doit-on subir tes malheurs ?

Moi : Parceque c'est moi qui décide na !

Chapitre unique

Je n'ai besoin de personne et personne n'a besoin de moi...

Longtemps, cette phrase a été ma devise...

Ma référence...

Après tout, je n'étais qu'un enfant éprouvette...

Une fabrication...

Un héritier pour la famille Winner...

Je crois que c'est ça qui a fait que je pensais être inutile dans ce monde...

Je n'étais rien...

Plus un objet qu'une personne.

Un objet utile...

C'est tout...

Du coup, je me suis renfermé...

Je ne voulais pas dépendre d'amis ou de ma famille...

Seul mon sort m'intéressait...

Après tout, je n'étais désiré par personne...

Je vivais seulement pour moi...

Les autres ne représentaient rien...

Je ne voulais pas souffrir...

Et découvrir ce que les gens ressentaient...

Je me fermais à tout le reste...

Je préférais les oublier...

Prendre mes distances...

Ne pas les connaître...

Mais j'ai évolué...

J'ai rencontré les maganacs...

Ce groupe si solidaire...

Ça m'a un peu changé...

J'ai découvert que tout le monde n'était pas si mauvais...

Qu'on pouvait me respecter...

Me voir...

Tel que j'étais...

Me voir comme...

Une personne comme une autre...

Un être humain...

À partir de là, je me suis peu à peu ouvert...

Je me suis laissé convaincre

J'ai découvert qu'il existait des gens comme moi...

Et que…

Je n'étais pas seul au monde...

Et j'ai accepté de ne plus prendre trop de distance avec les gens...

Et de parler avec eux...

Une autre rencontre m'a encore transformé...

La rencontre avec les pilotes de Gundam...

Mes premiers amis...

Et surtout...

Mon premier et seul meilleur ami...

Duo...

Il est si différent de moi...

Il est si gentil même s'il le cache...

Il s'accroche naturellement aux gens...

Et à force de le fréquenter...

Je suis devenu comme lui...

Duo est mon confident...

Et je suis le sien...

On peut parler de tout...

Surtout d'Heero, d'ailleurs...

Je n'avais jamais eu d'ami avant...

Et c'est si étrange...

De partager autant de chose avec quelqu'un...

De pouvoir parler de tout...

Finalement, les gens ne sont pas si insensibles...

Si indifférent...

Il y a en a des gens si attachant comme Duo…

Ou attentif comme Heero...

Ou encore colérique et de mauvaise foi comme Wufei...

Finalement, je me suis créé une famille...

Une famille de coeur...

Avec trois grands frères protecteurs...

Qui me protégent comme un bébé...

Moi qui étais si seul...

Ça fait si bizarre...

D'être aussi entouré...

Moi qui suis resté longtemps si seul...

J'étais désormais entouré d'une famille...

De personnes qui tenaient à moi...

Je savais que je n'étais plus le même...

Mais ce qui a terminé de me transformer...

C'est Trowa...

Dès mon premier regard...

J'ai senti que nous étions fait pour nous entendre...

Nous nous comprenions sans mot...

Par un simple regard...

Nous étions pareils...

Derrière nos faux semblants...

Se cachaient deux coeurs énormes...

Trowa est extraordinaire...

C'est la seule personne qui peut lire dans mon âme...

C'est la seule personne qui me comprenne totalement...

Il sait lire dans mon coeur...

Trowa est comme une partie de moi...

C'est mon âme soeur...

Maintenant, je ne suis plus pareil...

Je ne peux plus prétendre à cette devise stupide...

Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui...

Je dépends de lui...

Maintenant, je dépends de Trowa

Et Trowa dépend de moi...

J'ai enfin réussi à aimer quelqu'un...

Et le plus merveilleux...

Si vous voulez tout savoir...

C'est que...

Lui aussi...

Il m'aime...

_Quatre_

Fin

Je sais que j'avais dis que j'updaterai plus rien, vous allez vous dire que je ne sais pas ce que je veux... que je suis fou (un peu d'ailleurs c'est vrai )... mais grâce à la grève ( deux semaines pour ma fac ) je peux profiter un peu de mon temps et écrire... Et comme le moral va pas, évacuer un peu de stress et écrire me réconforte... voilà...

J'espère que ce petit texte sur Quat-chan vous plaira... J'attends vos reviews et vos avis avec impatience... Bonne lecture !


End file.
